Kittens
by TigerTiger02
Summary: FINISHED Spike ends up with the winnings of Kittenpoker, so what will he do with them? not set anywhere specifically. slightly Spuffy. just mindless fluff


Title: Kittens

Author: TigerTiger02

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Dedication: To Nikki, I love you and I'll miss you man.

* * *

Spike stared at the kittens. They were so cute and fuzzy and he would kill them, yes he would. But now they were looking at him with their big kitty eyes and begging him not kill them. 

"You'll bloody die!" he growled out, a kitten stumbled up to him mewing for attention, it rubbed against his leg. He couldn't do it; he couldn't kill the cute little kitties. They had a staring match and finally he relented and patted the kitten's head. He wouldn't do it again; nope he wouldn't pet the fuzzy cute little kitten that was so warm and soft. He petted it, it purred, another kitten rambled up to him, purring and blinking at him. Soon three kittens surrounded him.

"Aww… you little buggers are so… erm… edible." He finished off still trying to grasp at the slowly slipping away big bad image. That's when all hell broke loose; the cats started to meow and meow and meow and wouldn't bloody shut up. It took him a few minutes to realize that were hungry and he needed to get them food, unfortunately for him he need to spend his booze and blood money, growling he scooped up the kittens and deposited them in his large pockets.

"Bloody scratch my duster and I will eat you." He said to them, they merely mewed. He grumbled his way to the 24-hour pet shop and when he got there he realized that he had no bleeding clue of what to get.

"Can I help you?" a perky blonde with a nametag that read 'Julia'.

"Yes, erm, Julia… I need to find food and stuff for a kitten."

"Well how old is it?"

"Um, here." He pulled a kitten out of his pocket and showed her.

"Aww… what's her name?" He grasped for a name.

"Bit." He told her. She smiled.

"Well this kitten is old enough for small cat cruchies, I would suggest this brand, but it would also be wise for you get this milk to pour on it to soften it up. You might want to get some toys and a litter box. I would also suggest a cat training manual and information book if this is your first cat." He loaded up and when he was searching for cat collars and flea collars he happened into someone he'd rather not.

"Spike?" the incredulous voice said. Cringing he turned around.

"Slayer." He ground out.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed out and he glared.

"I… thought that I would apply for a job…" he said slowly.

"Well I am too," she said and glanced down at his basket, "Are you buying cat stuff?" she asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe." He said. She laughed.

"What are you going soft; you don't want to kill a kitty cat."

"Well look at 'em! You couldn't kill a kitten even if it were bloody biting your hand off." He told her. She grinned.

"Aww, Wittle Spikey is wittle scared." She sang out. He thrust a Siamese into her hands.

"See!" it looked up at her with big eyes.

"Aww… it's so cute, what are you going to call it?" she asked.

"Uh… dunno. This black and white one with blue eyes is Bit, and this reddish one is Witch." She blinked at him.

"Okay they're bad names; I can't bloody rhyme what do you expect from me?" She sighed and handed him back a kitten.

"What about this one?"

"Uh… Slayer." He decided. She shook her head and thrust a bag of feathers at him.

"Cat's like feathers." She said simply and he blinked.

"What?"

"And yarn and catnip which is like to crack to them." She explained. "Like, kitty weed."

"I bloody hate this." He said.

"Well then give me one."

"No! I mean… no."

"Aww are you getting attached?"

"No. Maybe. Yes."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No." one of the kittens scrambled out of his pocket. "Get back here Bit!" he yelled. Buffy scooped up the cat and stroked under its chin.

"I'll help you." She said and then grabbed some kitty treats. They made their way to the checkout and Julia looked a little disappointed. As they walked back to his crypt she made a vague comment.

"A don't think a crypt is a very safe place for kittens," she commented.

"Well the downstairs is okay." She gave him a look. "Well it's not like I can just find a house and live in it."

"Move in with us, we have an empty room now that Willow and Tara live together." She gave him a sidelong glance. He gave a cocky grin.

"I think the kittens would like that." He murmured.

* * *

A/N: Just some mindless fluff that I came up with awhile back. 


End file.
